AKMU
centre|650px Akdong Musician *'Nombre:' **Akdong Musician o AKMU (Internacional). **악동뮤지션 (agdongmyujisyeon) en Corea. **樂童音樂家 (Lè tóng yīnyuè jiā) en China. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 1 chico y 1 chica (hermanos). *'Debut:' 07 de abril del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Still Young. *'Color oficial:' Verde. *'Agencia:' **YG Entertainment (misma que BIGBANG, 2NE1, PSY, Epik High, Lee Hi, WINNER & IKON). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Akdong Musician es un dúo mixto formado por los hermanos Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun, conocidos por ser los ganadores del programa de la SBS: Kpop Star 2. Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun vivieron con sus padres en Mongolia durante casi dos años antes de regresar a Corea del Sur para perseguir una carrera en la industria musical. Los hermanos, bajo el nombre de Akdong Musician, se convirtieron en parte de "Proteurment", una compañía que ayuda a los aficionados a desarrollar sus habilidades como músicos. En virtud de la empresa, hicieron varias representaciones teatrales e incluso lanzaron una canción original llamada Galaxy, que más tarde fue utilizada para un comercial del Samsung Galaxy S4. Entre el 17 y 19 de agosto del 2012, el dúo participó en las audiciones preliminares del programa K-Pop Star 2, que se celebraron en el Estadio de Jamsil, en Seúl. Pasaron las audiciones y se les dio la oportunidad de actuar en el primera ronda de el programa. En esta fase, cantaron una versión de Breathe de Miss A y una canción propia titulada Don't Cross Your Legs. El dúo continuó recibiendo respuestas positivas del jurado hasta después de su segunda actuación en la tercera ronda, donde los jueces señalaron que la falta de confianza fue la razón principal detrás de sus actuaciones tibias en las rondas posteriores. A pesar de esto, se convirtieron en uno de los 10 finalistas y, finalmente, ganaron el concurso. AKMU interpretó varias canciones que habían escrito y compuesto ellos mismos durante toda la competición. Algunas de ellas fueron publicadas digitalmente bajo LOEN Entertainment y tuvieron un gran éxito en el público. Por ejemplo, su canción You Are Atractive, que fue lanzada el 12 de diciembre, y que de inmediato alcanzó el número uno en las Listas Gaon. Además, cuando aún estaban en la competición, se les dio la oportunidad de componer una canción para un anuncio de Olleh ''junto a otros seis finalistas de ''K-Pop Star 2. Después de la competencia y a pesar de no estar bajo ninguna agencia de entretenimiento, participaron en varios comerciales y compusieron varias canciones. Una de ellas fue I Love You para el drama All About My Romance. El 24 de mayo del 2013, un mes después de ganar la competición en Kpop Star,'' los hermanos, firmaron un contrato exclusivo con la agencia YG Entertainment. '2014: Debut con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Play' Siguiendo el anuncio de que el dúo de hermanos Akdong Musician finalmente lanzará su álbum debut el 7 de abril, YG Entertainment reveló la primera imagen teaser. En la foto, los hermanos de Akdong Musician Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun posan frente a un verde fondo creado por árboles. Soo Hyun luce modesta en rosa y blanco, mientras que el outfit de Chan Hyuk es casi todo verde excepto por sus botas amarillas. ''''AKMU' en el teaser, es la abreviación de Akdong Musician, tomando la primera sílaba de cada palabra. Akdong Musician todavía tiene que debutar oficialmente pero ya tiene varias populares canciones como 'Don’t Cross Your Legs', 'You are Attactive', 'Love in the Milky Way Café' y 'Officially Missing You'. Su primer álbum consta de 11 canciones y tres canciones principales, incluyendo '200%' y 'Melted'. La tercera canción principal fue elegida por los fans. Video musicales para las tres canciones serán lanzados uno por uno, con 'Melted' el 7 de abril junto con el lanzamiento del álbum, “200%” el 14 de abril. La fecha de lanzamiento para el tercer video será anunciada después. El primer álbum de Akdong Musician fue lanzado el 7 de abril, un año después de ganar “K-Pop Star Season 2”. Su presentación debut fue en “K-Pop Star Season 3” el 6 de abril. 'Single Digital 'Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance Akdong Musician ha vuelto con una nueva versión de “Bean Dduk Bing Soo”, ¡Una canción que someterá a una refrescante tormenta a la nación este verano! No solo el dúo ha escrito y ha compuesto “Bean Dduk Bing Soo”, si no que además hicieron de modelos para el producto de Paris Baguette. La canción se convirtió en un tema de verano cuando se lanzó el año pasado, y ahora se ha recreado con un nuevo título, “Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance”, y todavía es más emocionante. Este nuevo lanzamiento toma la canción “Bean Dduk Bing Soo” y reorganiza su estilo pop, haciendo que sea una canción fácil de escuchar, con una letra que conjunta perfectamente con la melodía. Mientras, “Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance”, se ha puesto en libertad en varios portales de musica el 5 de junio. 'Single Digital 'Time And Falling Leaves' Luego de lanzar una misterioso teaser anunciando el regreso de uno de sus artistas, YG Entertainment reveló que AKMU (Akdong Musician) serán quienes tendrán su regreso el 10 de octubre. El anuncio fue hecho por medio de una imagen teaser de un reloj y hojas cayendo que combinan con el título “Time And Falling Leaves”. YG Entertainment además anunció que habrá otro regreso especial el 21 de octubre, aunque los detalles sobre el segundo regreso, ya sea otra canción de AKMU o de un artista diferente, no han sido revelados aún. La nueva canción, '''Time And Falling Leaves es una canción oculta que no fue lanzada con su álbum debut en abril Play, ya que había sido aplazada en espera para un lanzamiento en octubre. Como la mayoría de las canciones de Akdong Musician, ha sido creada y escrita por el hermano Lee Chan Hyuk. Se espera que la canción tenga una sección de cuerda suave con un sonido de piano que será de un género pop. Se mostrará un estilo diferente que no ha sido mostrado por los artistas antes, lo que ha levantado expectación entre fans. Un representante de YG Entertainment reveló: Las expectativas van en aumento en cuanto a la nueva canción, ya que cuenta con un estilo único, y Akdong Musician ya ha ganado mucha popularidad con su brillante y linda imagen trayendo música curativa para el público. El Single 'Time and Leaves' encabezó varias listas musicales, incluyendo Melon, Mnet, Genie, Olleh Music, Naver Music, Daum Music, Soribada, Bugs y Monkey 3. A tan sólo seis horas del lanzamiento, Akdong Musician hizo un All Kill. 'Primer Concierto en Solitario 'Akmu 1st Live Tour Akdong Musician realizará su primera gira nacional a partir del próximo 21 de noviembre en Seúl, Daegu, Gwangju y Busan. '2015: Single Digital 'Like Ga Na Da' Los encantadores Akdong Musician revelaron una canción sorpresa como celebración del día Hangul el 9 de octubre. Esta es una canción colaboración entre YG Entertainment y Woori Card, y se ha publicado en el canal oficial de Youtube de Akdong Musician así como también en su página de Facebook. Akdong Musician ha escrito y producido “Like Ga Na Da”, la cual canta en el coro el alfabeto coreano. Ya que es una colaboración para la celebración del día Hangul, las letras son un 100% coreanas. La canción hace apreciar el coreano y lo importante que es el hangul a lo largo del mundo. El dúo hizo lo mismo el año pasado como celebración del día Hangu publicando “Time and Fallen Leaves”, también completamente en coreano. '''2016: Regreso con un Mini Álbum 'Spring' & Servicio militar de Chanhyuk En una reciente entrevista de Yang Hyun Suk con OSEN, el CEO de YG Entertainment anunció que el segundo álbum de Akdong Musician ya está completado y se revelará a inicios de abril. Él comentó que Lee Chanhyuk le dijo: "Quiero entrar al ejército después de nuestro segundo álbum, mientras yo no estoy, por favor dele un álbum solista a Suhyun. Creo que mientras me adapto al diferente ambiente y vivo una vida dura en la milicia, podré crear letras geniales". El 04 de abril reportaron que el álbum que estaba previsto para salir en abril, lo han pospuesto para el 04 de mayo. El 25 de abril se lanzaron las primeras 2 imágenes teaser, las cuales también revelaban que el álbum será lanzado el 04 de mayo en versión digital y el 09 de mayo en físico. El nuevo álbum de Akdong Musician, “Spring”, es una colección de trabajos que incluye historias de curiosidad sobre el mundo, sentimientos como los sueños y el amor, o pensar en uno mismo, entre otros. El tema principal del álbum es “libros”. Más que de “adolescencia”, el álbum trata sobre “adolescencia del pensamiento” que llega a gente de todas las edades. “Adolescence Phase” abarca diversas historias que comienzan en la vida cotidiana. El 28 de Abril el dúo de hermanos Akdong Musician ha revelado la lista de canciones de su álbum “Spring”. Además de las dos cancióned principales “Re-Bye” y “How People Move”, hay otras cuatro canciones: “Haughty Girl”, “Green Window”, “Every Little Thing” y “Around”. Este álbum, como el anterior de Akdong Musician, está lleno de canciones compuestas por Lee Chan Hyuk. Akdong Musician también anuncio que llevará a cabo una actuación al aire libre en el Bosque de Seúl el 5 de mayo, el Día de los niños en Corea. El dúo también realizó una actuación al aire libre como esta para su álbum anterior, el 5 de abril del 2014. Esta actuación será transmitida a través de Naver V App. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Chan Hyuk y Soo Hyun *Chan Hyuk (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Guitarrista) *Soo Hyun (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Temas para dramas *''I Love You'' tema para All About My Romance (2013) Programas de TV *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) solo Soo Hyun *Healing Camp (SBS, 2014) Junto a IU y Kim Chang Wan *Kpop Star 2 (SBS, 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (07/11/14) Conciertos/Tours *'Akmu 1st Live Tour "AKMU CAMP" 2014' **21, 22 y 23 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall. **06 Diciembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Chunma Arts Center Grand Hall **24 Diciembre - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Kimdaejung Convention Center **31 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Citizens Hall 'Conciertos Participativos' *IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (30.05.14, Performace Especial) *YG Family 2014 World Tour: Power (15.08.15) *IKONCERT 2016 Showtime Tour (31.01.16) Premios Curiosidades *El 18 de abril de 2014, la lista mundial musical Billboard ''posicionó el álbum debut de Akdong Musician, “Play”, en el segundo lugar en la lista. Además, la canción a promocionar del grupo “200%” actualmente (18 de abril) se encuentra posicionada en el primer lugar en seis diferentes listas musicales. *El 17 de abril de 2014, Akdong Musician, tomó el primer lugar en M! Countdown con su canción “200%”. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron publicados en el sitio web oficial de Mnet debido a que no se emitió el episodio de esa semana como muestra de respeto a las víctimas y familiares de los afectados en la tragedia del Ferry Sewol. *Se han declarado fans de la solista IU (en especial Soo Hyun) y además les gustaría hacer una colaboración con ella. Así comenzó un hermoso vínculo entre ambos cuando IU respondió a esta declaración personalmente, pidiendo a los hermanos estar como artistas invitados en su concierto. Su agencia, YG Entertainment, escuchó la noticia de Soo Hyun, y aceptó sin dudarlo. *Soo Hyun, la hermana pequeña del dúo de hermanos, mencionó su afecto por IU varias veces en las entrevistas. Se dice que IU también tenía un gran interés por ellos, y después de leer artículos sobre el dúo, decidió pedirles personalmente que participaran en su concierto. * Se volvieron cercanos a IU, incluso ella los nominó para el proyecto #IceBucketChallenge, pero ellos decidieron donar en su lugar. * AKMU vio el éxito nacional inmediato después de su debut, y también llegó al Número 20 en la "Heatseekers" de ''Billboard Charts Álbumes, y al Número 2 en World Albums, una hazaña poco común para un nuevo grupo de Kpop. * Fueron seleccionados por Billboard ''en la "21 Under 21 List" (lista de Billboard en la cual nombran a 21 de los mejores artistas con menos de 21 años) en el puesto 19. * Darren Criss de la famosa seria ''GLEE, twitteó el video de "200%", elogiando la composición y producción de Chanhyuk. * En su contrato tienen una "cláusula de no cirugía plástica", Lee Chan Hyuk detalló: “Nuestros padres siempre nos han dicho que les gusta la forma en que lucimos. También creo que el 70 por ciento de la razón por el cual a la gente le gustamos es debido a nuestras apariencias”. * El actor Nam Joo Hyuk ha aparecido en dos de sus videos, 200% y Give My Love. El cual actua en el mismo papel en los videos. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial Instagram *Chan Hyuk *Soo Hyun Galería Akdong Musician1.jpg Akdong Musician2.jpg AKMU LIKE GA NA.jpg Akdong Musician4.png Akdong Musician5.jpg Akdong Musician6.jpg Videografía Akdong Musucian - I Love You|I Love You Akdong Musician - 200%|200% Akdong Musician - Melted|Melted Akdong Musician - Give Love|Give Love Akdong Musician - Eyes, Nose, Lips (Cover)|Eyes, Nose, Lips (Cover) Akdong Musician (AKMU) - Like Ga Na Da|Like Ga Na Da Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDuo Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KGrupo Mixto